Our Birthday
by ZucchiniPiupiu
Summary: It's Fine and Rein's birthday soon, and their friends are gonna throw a surprise party. But a group of people aren't very happy ... what's going to happen? It's FinexShade/ReinxBright btw :D
1. Chapter 1

**Our Birthday**

**Hi guys … this is my first FanFic so i hope you like it! No flaming please! :D**

Chapter 1

"Arghh! You two! Wake up already!" Camelot screamed at the two peacefully sleeping princesses, tucked warmly and breathing quietly. She literally had smoke pouring out of her ears, and Lulu, her faithful assistant, was copying Camelot, also with steam pouring out of her ears.

"Oh, what am I supposed to do with you guys? Lulu, fetch me a loudspeaker."

"Yes, ma'am," Lulu replied, and rushed out of the bedroom. A second later, she was back, with a loudspeaker as big as a really full schoolbag. She quickly scribbled in her notepad, '_A loudspeaker can always come in handy when waking up princesses.' _She watched as her mistress struggled to lift it, but just as Camelot was about to shout into it, something happened.

"Can I have all the cake and candies?" said a very drowsy voice.

"I want a lovely blue dress covered in sequins," said another sleepy voice.

Princess Fine and Rein turned slowly in their beds, then they both sat up, eyes still closed.

"Fine! Rein! You have finally woken up!" Camelot set the heavy loudspeaker down and wiped her brow. But she was wrong.

"A cake with pink icing and red cherries on top. Whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles." Fine's mouth watered.

"And a golden tiara with a light blue sapphire on it." Rein clasped her hands together happily.

Camelot and Lulu sweat-dropped. "FIIINNNEEE! REEEIIINNN! WAAAKKKEEE UUUPPP NNNOOOOOWWWWW!

"Nooo… give back the ice-cream!" Fine's arm shot out in a desperate attempt to grab the ice-cream in her dream.

"Ohhh… of course. I would love to dance with you, Prince-"

CRASH!

Suddenly, Fine and Rein were laying sprawled out on the floor, rubbing their eyes. They got up in surprise, asking in unison, "Why am I on the floor?"

Camelot replied, "Eh. Both of you were sleepwalking and dreaming at the same time, and of course, you crashed into each other and fell."' _And woke up AT LAST,' _she thought.

"What time is it?" the princesses asked.

"Tsk tsk. You two wake up so late. So unladylike," Camelot scolded. "It is already 9 O'CLOCK!

"Hhh! I smell foooood…" Fine sniffed in air.

"Hhh! I smell fllooowweeerrss…" Rein sniffed the air.

Then they zoomed out of the room at the speed of light, leaving Camelot and Lulu in their dust.

"PRINCESS FINE! PRINCESS REIN! COME BACK HERE NOOOOWWW!

**Okay, I know that was pretty short. I didn't know what to write D: I'll try and make the next chapter a bit longer. But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you PostiveCharm416, sweetbubbelgirl and for your reviews! :D And yeah, I made this chapter longer than the first one Also, I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner but I had soooo much homework! Anyway! Here you go! **

Chapter 2

"So, did you two sleep well?" Queen Elsa asked, looking across the table to where Fine and Rein sat.

"Yes! We did!" they replied cheerfully, waiting for the first course of breakfast to come. The smell of fresh bread was wafting through from the kitchen, and they could not wait to start eating. "Except we both started sleepwalking, and then bumped into each other." They giggled at the thought of it.

King Truth chuckled. "It is so funny when you two always say the same things as each other. I suppose all twins are like that."

Just then, servants walked into the dining room, one holding a large silver platter and one holding a tub of fresh strawberries. Fine's mouth was watering, and her eyes were glinting excitedly. She grabbed at a huge strawberry at the top of the tub, and chomped it up greedily. Rein shook her head disapprovingly. She waited until the servant had placed the strawberries down, and then delicately picked a normal-sized one. The lid on the silver platter was taken off, revealing rolls of newly-baked bread and cake.

Fine dug in. Truth, Elsa and Rein quickly took their share of the food before Fine could take it all. Her face was puffed up, her mouth crammed with bread. Everybody else, sitting straight on their royal throne-like chairs, stared at the pink-haired girl who was bent over, guzzling everything. Rein, sitting next to her, ripped a piece of baking paper off the bottom of Fine's blueberry muffin before her twin sister ate that as well.

Camelot and Lulu rushed into the room. Seeing the King and Queen, they curtsied respectfully. "Good morning, Your Majesties."

"Same to you two," Elsa smiled.

"Excuse us, but may we please have a word with Princess Fine and Princess Rein?" Camelot's spectacles glinted dangerously.

The king and queen nodded. Lulu dashed across the room, grabbed the princesses' hands and tugged them towards the door. Still grasping their hands tightly, she followed Camelot as she sprinted down the corridor, turned a right and zipped onto the balcony.

As Camelot's faithful assistant finally let go of their hands, Fine and Rein fell onto the hard floor and groaned.

"What was that for? I was eating!" Fine swallowed her mouthful of pastry. Rein just blinked in confusion.

"Okay Princess Fine, Princess Rein …" Camelot pushed her spectacles higher up her pointed nose …

The two girls on the hard floor backed quickly. They had seen the blazing fire in their governess' eyes and were preparing for a long, long lecture.

Just then, Camelot exploded, unable to hold back her anger for any longer. "WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING! WHAAATTT? YOU TWO ARE PRINCESSES FOR GOODNESS SAKE! ACT LIKE PRINCESSES! SPEAK LIKE PRINCESSES! SLEEP LIKE PRINCESSES!"

Fine and Rein cocked their heads innocently. "_How do princesses sleep?" _they thought, both prodding their right cheeks with their index fingers, eyes round.

This sweet action caused Camelot's fire to blaze even more dangerously. "NEXT TIME YOU ARE SLEEPING, I WILL TAKE A PHOTO OF YOU AND SHOW YOU JUST HOW DISGUSTINGLY YOU TWO LAY IN BED! YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE PRINCESSES! NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO INSTRUCT YOU TWO TO BEHAVE LIKE PRINCESSES? HOW MANY TIME _HAVE _I INSTRUCTED YOU TWO TO BEHAVE LIKE PRINCESSES?"

"We lost count."

"AARRGGGHHH! YOU INSOLENT CHILDREN! WHEN DID I ASK YOU TO REPLY? WWHHHEEENNNN?"

Camelot was definitely crazy now.

"You asked us a question, so we answered you."

All this time, Lulu had been standing silently by the edge of the balcony, hurriedly taking down notes on her mistress's 'wonderful' temper. "Shout your loudest when scolding princesses. Always remember to wave your hands in the air like a madman and jump up and down like a jack-in-the-box with your legs kicking around frantically. Stick your bottom in the air while you bend your back whilst doing the aforementioned actions. This gives an EXTREME effect."

Camelot resisted the urge to slap Lulu and bash her up. Instead, she gave her apprentice a death glare. Lulu blinked. But just as the lecturer was turning her body towards Lulu, there was a distinct cracking sound and Camelot froze.

"YYYEEOOOWWCCCHHHH! MY POOR POOR BACK!" Immediately, she rushed back into the castle and completely forgot about the lecture she had been giving. Lulu instantly followed, leaving Fine and Rein alone on the balcony.

They looked at each other and blinked twice.

"Hey Rein, what just happened?"

"I don't know. Why did Camelot run away?"

"Hmm. She did say her back hurt though."

They sighed, remembering the antidote from the Flame Kingdom they had secretly given to Camelot a few years ago. She must have used it all up, though.

"Fine. I feel guilty."

"Yeah me too. It's our fault Camelot hurt her back."

"If we'd had listened from the start, this wouldn't have happened. She never got to finish her lecture though." They smiled a little at this.

"We NEED to apologise later."

Rein nodded.

"But first, let's finish our breakfast. Mama and Papa will be wondering where we went."

Fine stood up, dragging Rein up with her. "Let's go then!"

**Okay then. I hope you liked it. To me, it was pretty bad ... **

**PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaarghh … I can't wait until school ends again … Anyway! I'm sorry for not updating for so long! Here's the next chapter! NO flaming … though you can, of course, give me advice if you have any … **

Chapter 3

"Are you two okay?" Elsa asked, concerned about her daughters' change in mood.

Fine and Rein sighed unhappily. "No we're not. We feel guilty about Camelot's back."

"Camelot's back? What do you mean?" Truth finished his bowl of sun-corn soup.

"Is she having back trouble?" Elsa picked the second-last strawberry out of the tub.

"Ahuh, and it's our fault she has to bend her back all the time. Whenever she bends her back for too long, there's this cracking sound and her back starts aching extremely painfully."

"No it's not your fault! People always have to bend their backs!" Their mother smiled. But then she frowned. "But Camelot never told us about her backaches. We could have taken her to the Flame Kingdom Hot Springs."

"Yes. Apparently, the hot spring water can miraculously heal sicknesses and problems," the king agreed with his wife.

"Actually, a few years ago, we secretly left Camelot a packet of backache antidote. We think it helped, because she didn't complain for quite a while. We are going to apologise to her right now!" And Fine and Rein ran off.

After they had left the room, there was a knock on the door. Standing by the doorway was a Totem Cone Observer.

"Good morning, Your Majesties. I have several letters for you!" Jill curtsied.

"Oh! It must be from _them_!"Elsa glanced at Truth, who nodded in reply. "How many letters are there?" she asked, standing up.

Coming towards the dining table, Jill said, "There are so many letters I didn't manage to count them all. Every kingdom and planet you gave an invitation to has sent a letter."

"Well, thank goodness Fine and Rein left the room then!"

* * *

"Huh? Fine-sama! Rein-sama! What are you two doing here, Your Highnesses?" Camelot and Lulu entered the castle library. They were extremely shocked to find them here, especially since the princesses never came to the library unless told to by Camelot.

Turning to face Camelot, the two girls placed their hands behind their backs slowly. "We are very sorry we did not listen to you and just ran out of our room. We are also sorry that you had to shout at us and bend your back, which hurt you. We really hope you can forgive us?"

"Huh?"Camelot was shocked that they were apologising so perfectly. "Ehh? Of course I forgive you! Oooh! You two have grown up sooo much! WWWAAAAAAHHH!" she sobbed, her tears flowing uncontrollably.

Lulu, seeing this, copied her at once and also began crying an ocean of tears. When finally, Camelot took out a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes, Lulu took out an identical one and did the same.

"OH MY! OH MY! YOU TWO REALLY REALLY _HAVE _GROWN! OHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYY!"

Then Fine and Rein began walking forwards, a step at a time. "Thank you. From now on, we will try to behave like proper prin- WOOOAAAHHH!"

CCRRAASSSHH!

"Ow ow ow ow owwww …" the princesses moaned, sprawled out on the floor among dozens of thick books.

"Argghh! Are you okay, Your Highnesses?" Camelot and Lulu ran towards them.

Fine sat up and rubbed her head. She and Rein looked at one another, then suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, they burst out laughing.

"! WE TRIPPED OVER A PILE OF BOOKS! ! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE DIDN'T SEE IT! ! YEAH WE'RE ALRIGHT, CAMELOT! !"

Camelot sweat-dropped. "I take back what I said earlier …"

At once, Lulu whipped out her notebook and started scribbling down notes. "Don't commend princesses too early. Because, if you do, they will laugh their heads off." (

Camelot raised an eyebrow. "That's not it," she said to Lulu. "And when are they going to stop cackling? They have totally _not _grown up at all …" (!)

After about ten minutes, Camelot said to Lulu, "I don't know _what _is so funny about tripping over a stack of books. Let's just leave them here until they calm down."

* * *

_One hour later …_

PRINCESS FINE! PRINCESS REIN! ARE YOU TWO _STILL_ LAUGHING? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" (!)

Camelot's face was practically raining sweat-drops. "Anyway, can you PLEASE stop laughing for a minute? Your mother and father want to speak with you."

"HAHAHAHAHA …HAHAHA …HAHA … HA …Huh?"

"Your mother and father want to speak with you," Camelot repeated, just in case they had not heard her over their laughter.

"Oh. Why?" they asked.

"Uh … um … I am very sorry, Your Highnesses," Camelot bowed her head in apology, "but I cannot tell you guys. It's a secret, you see."

Fine and Rein shook their heads. "It's alright. If it's a secret, you don't have to tell us."

"Ehhh? OHHH! THEY HAVE GROWN UP AFTER ALL!" their emotional tutor bawled.

"YEAH I KNOW RIGHT! I'M SO IMPRESSED!" Lulu wailed.

"But Lulu? Can _you_ tell us?" the princesses grinned cheekily.

Once again, Camelot and her apprentice sweat-dropped.

"Uh, no," Lulu looked at her feet, feeling guilty that she couldn't answer their request.

"Fine. Rein …" Camelot polished her spectacles until they shone as bright as the sun that was right underneath where they were standing.

The princesses' smiles faded. "Uh oh. Another lecture."

"Has anyone ever told you two that secrets are _secret_, and therefore must not be known by anyone unless that person is _supposed_ to know?"

"But Camelot, aren't _you _the one that's supposed to tell us since you're our governess?"

Camelot's face turned pink. "U-uh … a-anyway …I'm telling you now, okay?" her face and palms had begun to sweat. She realised that every time Fine and Rein got the better of her, she would begin sweating. She frowned, telling herself to be careful of what she said as she did not want to be embarrassed again.

"Um … are you alright? Why are you sitting on the floor?" Fine and Rein's faces hovered concernedly over Camelot's own, and that was when she realised she had slumped to the floor.

"Oh yes I am! Thank you, you two! I'm perfectly fine!" Camelot dusted her dress and got to her feet. "Besides, you should be heading to the sitting room now. His and Her Majesty must be wondering why you are taking so long to get there. It's a very important case they are going to talk to you about." She smiled as the two princesses ran out of the library.

* * *

"Fine. Rein. Do you miss the others?" Truth began.

"The others? You mean our friends from the other kingdoms and planets?" Rein asked curiously.

"Yes. That's right."

Fine and Rein exclaimed, "Of course we miss them! We haven't seen each other for ages! It's been two months since the school year ended, and there's still another whole month to go until the next semester."

Elsa smiled kindly. "Well, in that case, would you like to see them tomorrow?"

They gasped. Was their mother joking?

"Hey mother, you're not joking are you?"

"No of course not. everybody is coming tomorrow."

Fine thought excitedly, _"I get to see Shade again. And eat lots of food with Milky again! Oh I can't wait!"_

Rein thought elatedly, _"I get to see Bright-sama again. And go shopping for clothes and décor with Altezza again! Yay I can't wait for tomorrow!"_

"Hooray! Hooray! Hooray!" Fine and Rein started dancing around the room. Truth and Elsa exchanged glances.

"But wait. Don't' get too excited yet. There's something else we need to tell you first," they called.

"Eh? What is it?" the princesses sat down again and looked slightly worried.

"You see, everybody is here for a reason. And we can't tell you what it is. So you can only see them for one day, and then, they will all do the jobs they came to do."

"Oh? What jobs?"

"We can't tell you."

"But can't we hang out with them while they're doing their jobs?"

"No. their work must be kept a secret too."

"But we're very good at keeping secrets, aren't we Rein?"

"Yeah we are. People always tell us secrets because they know we won't tell anyone. AND WE WON'T!"

"Aaah … that's the problem. we wouldn't _mind_ telling you but we want to keep it a secret. So … is that okay?"

Fine and Rein nodded miserably.

"But don't be upset! You can stay with Prince Shade and Prince Bright though. They have already completed their tasks."

"Hhh! Yay! We're happy now!"

**I hope you liked this. I **_**was **_**going to put Shade and Bright into this chapter but I didn't, so I promise they'll be in the next one. And PLEASE review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Erghhh … sorry … Shade and Bright **_**won't **_**be in this one after all. Hope you enjoy it! Thank you to anyone who reviewed! And I am SO sorry for not updating for MONTHS … -.-" I STILL have MOUNTAINS of HOMEWORK … which seriously sucks … **

Chapter 4

"I'm so excited. Most of our friends are coming tomorrow, and they'll even be staying here for three weeks!"

"Yeah! It's a shame we can only see them for one day, though, not including Shade and Bright-sama. Aaaah … Bright-sama … I can't wait for tomorrow! I bet you can't wait to see Shade, right, Fine?"

Fine blushed and nodded.

"Oh there's no need for you to feel embarrassed. I feel the same way, though not about Shade. I really like Bright-sama," Rein gushed.

"Even better, Shade and Bright will be staying in our castle, since they did their tasks already!"

"I wonder what everybody is doing though …"Rein pondered out loud. They walked in silence for a while, looking around at the newly bloomed flowers in the courtyard.

"Princess Fine! Princess Rein! There you are ~pumo!"

"Poomo! You're finally back! How was your trip?" Fine and Rein rushed to help Poomo with his heavy luggage he was obviously struggling with.

"It was great! Thank you, Princess Fine, Rein ~pumo," he said as he stretched his aching arms.

"Where did you go? We missed you!"

Poomo's eyes widened. "You missed me? WWAAAAAAAAHHHHH! You are such ladylike princesses ~pumo!" he wailed, crying a river of tears.

"Where did you go?" they asked again, smiling.

"Eh?" _Oh no! What do I do? I can't tell them! _Poomo panicked, almost unable to refuse their nicely asked question. He thought, _"Their smiles are so genuine. It's so hard to refuse a request whenever they smile like that."_

"Poomo?"

"Oh! Umm … well … I'm sorry, Fine, Rein. But I can't tell ~pumo." he averted his eyes away from the princesses' own and stared at the ground.

"… Poomo …" Fine and Rein's hearts sank. Why wasn't anybody telling them anything? What was so important that they weren't allowed to know even _one _bit of detail?

"Anyway, I'll see you two later ~pumo! I'm going to go find your parents, okay?"

Fine nodded. "O-okay."

Rein said, "Mm."

After Poomo had left, they sighed and headed towards the elevator which took them to the town of the Sunny Kingdom.

"Hey, Rein. Why do you think everyone is avoiding our questions about 'what's happening'?"

Rein furrowed her brow in thought. "I dunno … but … since it's our birthday soon … do you think …?"

Fine looked up. "Yeah … I guess … but it's three weeks away, so maybe not."

"Ah … right. Well, let's not worry about that for now, and go buy some stuff to decorate Bright and Shade's rooms with!"

Fine beamed. "Okay! We also need to clean their rooms up a bit. They haven't been used for a while."

"Yippee! Let's go!" And with their usual carefree attitude, Fine and Rein skipped off.

**Sorry for the shortness. Bright and Shade will DEFINITELY be in the next chapter! I promise! And again, I am SO sorry for not updating sooner! You really have no idea how bad I feel. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, thanks to any who reviewed, added this to their alerts or favourites. I'm really grateful. :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Rein's POV**

"Owww … this is so heavy." I was lugging along bags and bags of decorations, paints, and even a new, large quilt.

I looked over at Fine and saw her walking, normally, showing no signs of tiredness whatsoever, even though she was carrying more than me. The things she was holding stacked up high, covering most of her vision of the street ahead of us. I smiled inwardly. Haha! We're twins and she's so strong and I'm so weak! She looked over to me.

"Do you need help?"

I shook my head and smiled at her. "Nah, it's okay. You're already carrying way more than me."

She grinned and shifted most of the weight she was carrying to her right arm. With her other arm, she grabbed a large tin of paint from me.

"Hey Fine! Thank you, but wouldn't it be too heavy for you to carry all that?" I said, trying to take back the tin.

"No, it's fine! Really! It's not heavy at all!"

I gaped at her.

"Besides, we need to get back home fast so we can decorate Shade's and Bright's rooms. We only have today left to do that!"

"Tomorrow morning?"

"Nup! Camelot will probably be making us get ready for everybody's arrival. And making us wear _dresses_."

I saw Fine scowl when she said that, and I laughed.

"You have a point there! Come on! Let's hurry back to the palace!"

As we were stepping into the elevator, I suddenly saw a figure cloaked in black run through the crowd. I frowned and realised Fine had also seen the person.

"I wonder who that is," Fine also frowned.

"Yeah … I hope he's not gonna be trouble."

The doors closed and we zipped up to the castle.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Fine and Rein ran up to the castle, through many corridors, and reached the consecutive guest rooms they would be decorating.

**Fine's POV**

I smiled. '_Their rooms are right across from our room!' _I thought cheerfully. I'm happy I'll get to see Shade again. I've missed him, especially since he and Bright left school earlier this year to go for a holiday. At least, that's what they told me and Rein.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Putting the materials down onto the floor of Shade's room, Fine set to work.

First, she removed all the furniture from the room and somehow managed to squish the four-poster bed through the pair of double doors. She threw all the dirty quilts and pillows away and accidentally bruised her arm on a table edge. "Urgh!"

Next, she ripped down all the old and tattered wallpaper, took down the faded red curtains, and accidentally tripped over the curtain rail. "Oof!"

While she was dusting the large room, a cloud of dust drifted up Fine's nose, and she began sneezing violently. As she was staggering out the doorway to find some tissues, she hit her head on the door frame. "Oww! What the heck! Why am I so accident prone? Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Rein was having problems of her own. Every two seconds, she would just freeze on the spot and start daydreaming about seeing her Prince Bright again.

"_Princess Rein, I'm glad I get to see you again. It seems you look even more beautiful than before …"_

And after jolting out of her imaginings, she would just stare at the room, wondering where to start first.

When she had finally decided upon starting with the floor, she realised after a while that it was kind of pointless, as the floor was covered in carpet, with many furniture items on top of that.

"Ah! I don't know what to do! How am I meant to carry all this furniture? I need Fine's help, but she's busy with Shade's room!" She sighed. "I guess I'll just go next door and see how Fine's managing."

She walked out of the bedroom and into the corridor, to see Fine rubbing her head and sneezing fiercely.

"Achoo! Achoo! Ouch! Achoo! Achoo!"

"Fine! Are you alright?" Rein ran towards her twin. "What happened?"

"Uh, nothing … ACHOO!" she doubled over at the sudden sneeze which was bigger than the previous ones.

Pulling a tissue out of nowhere, Rein pushed it into Fine's hands. "Haha! Here you go!"

"Ah, Rein, I was wondering. How are you doing with Bright's room?"

"Uh … well … actually, I'm not doing very well."

"You wanna work together?"

"Oh! Good idea! Let's do Shade's room first!"

* * *

So, after they finished renovating the two bedrooms, which now looked absolutely lovely and very welcoming, Fine and Rein had a huge dinner (which for Fine was triple the amount of what she normally ate – which is a lot, mind you), a long, long bath, and finally climbed into their beds, exhausted but happy with their efforts.

Laying down, Rein mumbled, "Tomorrow's the day we can see everyone again …"

Fine mumbled back, "Yeah … I'm so excited I might not fall asleep tonight …"

But she was wrong, for a few seconds later, both were soundly fast asleep and snoring ever so quietly.

* * *

Dressed in their plain but beautiful gowns, Fine and Rein waited in their courtyard.

Suddenly, they heard shouts.

"Fine!"

"Rein!"

The princesses turned in delight.

"Shade!"

"Bright-sama!"

And they ran, in a very un-princess-like way, across the courtyard and into their princes' arms.

* * *

**So, Shade and Bright finally come in! X) Hope you liked this chapter! :) Review please! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the late update :( – I went on holiday and I sort of forgot about this -.-. I'm really sorry -.- -.- -.-.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"So how have you been, Fine?" Shade asked as the two of them walked around the Sunny Orchard, enjoying the other's company.

Fine laughed happily. "I've been absolutely great, thanks! This holiday, I've eaten soooo many cakes I bet you wouldn't even be able to count how many! How about you? And how's Milky?"

Shade sweatdropped. _"Why am I not surprised,"_ he thought, amused. He replied, "I've also had a great holiday. You know, Milky learnt how to cook more cakes the past month. I'm sure she wouldn't mind giving you some."

"Really? Thanks! I'd love to try them!"

"Hey Fine, you know, you seem more … polite … now. Did Camelot do something to you?" Shade grinned.

"Well actually, the past few months, she's been cramming tonnes of manner lessons into our schedules," Fine sighed. "They're boring."

He laughed. "Well I think it did you good," he joked teasingly.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean," she pouted.

"Haha! I was joking!"

"I thought so."

"Hey by the way, Fine, you look prettier," Shade said unexpectedly, causing Fine to blush.

She stared at his face for a while. "You know, you've never said that to me before," she beamed, "so I'm really happy. Thanks!" She gave Shade a quick hug, making him blush too.

* * *

Meanwhile …

Bright and Rein had gone down to the town, and were wandering around, looking for interesting things to buy.

"So, how has your break been, Princess Rein?" Bright asked, offering his arm to her, always the ever-so-polite gentleman.

"It's been rather eventless, but fun all the same," Rein replied truthfully, happy about the fact that their arms were looped together. "How about you, Bright-sama?"

"Same for me really," Bright smiled his trademark smile at Rein, making her feel dizzy.

Then she suddenly remembered something. "Bright-sama? Didn't you and Shade go somewhere this holidays?"

Bright started. "U-uh? Y-y-yes, but …"

"But what? Are you hiding something from me? Why does everyone seem to be hiding something from Fine and I?"

"A-ah! No! I-it's something good, so …"

"Can you tell me, or is it a secret?"

"Um … it's a secret. I'm sorry." Bright sighed with relief, although he felt rather guilty.

Rein cast her eyes to ground and slipped her arm away from Bright. "It's okay."

"Ah! I'm really sorry! Please don't be angry!" Bright frantically shouted, causing other people to stare.

Rein looked back up at Bright and smiled. "I'm not angry. I'm sure you have your reasons."

Bright sighed with relief again. He realised they were walking towards a shop with what looked like pretty dresses. As an attempt to brighten Rein's mood, he pointed the shop out to her. "Princess Rein, would you like me too buy you something from that store over there?"

As he predicted, her face lit up. "Yes please! Wow! Those dresses are so beautiful! Thank you Bright-sama!"

* * *

"Yes. When they turn sixteen, the princesses of the Sunny Kingdom will receive a special gift. We must take it. It must be in our hands. It will benefit us greatly. Got it? Anyhow, we've made our headquarters underneath our store in the town. It's bound to lure the twins there. It sells both clothing and food. Yes, yes. You understand? Good. Go for it."

The man sitting in a shadowed room placed the phone back on the receiver and smirked evilly.

* * *

"This is your room, Shade!" Fine flung open the doors of Shade's guest bedroom proudly. "Look! Look! Rein and I worked together to redecorate it! Do you like it?" she asked hopefully.

"Whoa. You two did all this yourselves?" Shade asked in surprise and amazement as he cast his eyes over the objects of the room.

"Yeah! We did it so it would suit you!"

The wall and ceiling was painted pale blue with dark clouds and a crescent moon so that it looked like an evening sky. The curtains and drapery were dark blue fabric trimmed with gold.

"Thank you very much. I love it." Shade smiled gently and contentedly at Fine, making her feel very satisfied and happy.

* * *

"One of them is here at the moment. The one with the long blue hair. No, the other one isn't here. She's not alone. The Jewelry Kingdom prince is here with her. So do I act now? Oh, so they both have to be here at the same time, and alone? Alright, got it."

"_Alright! I'll just pretend to be a nice accountant for the time being."_

* * *

"Just this?"

"Yes. Thank you very much madam," Bright took out his wallet and handed some money to the accountant. He looked behind him, at Rein who was in Lala Land. He chuckled at the sight.

When they were outside, Rein hugged Bright, thanking him profusely. "Thank you! Thank you! Bright-sama!"

Bright blushed. "I-it's alright. I'm glad you like it."

Rein examined her new dress thoroughly. She loved the pale blue of the gown, and the turquoise strips of silk trimming the sleeves, neck and skirt. She also loved the blue gem embedded in the middle of the gown where the chest is, and the blue pearls hanging around the dress.

* * *

"Here is your bedroom, Bright-sama! Fine and I redecorated and cleaned it! Is it to your liking?"

Bright stared at the room in which he would be staying. "Oh, wow. It's amazing!"

He swept his eyes across the room and took in the lovely scene. He noticed it was created to look like the Jewelry Kingdom. The wall and ceiling were a rich green. The curtains, canopies and drapes were gold-coloured cloth trimmed with blue and red silk trimming. The golden chandeliers hanging on the ceiling sparkled with crystals.

"I am looking forward to spending my night in here. Thank you so much, Princess Rein. And also Princess Fine, though she isn't here right now."

He softly patted Rein's head. Once again, Rein felt herself drifting towards Lala Land.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Fine and Rein will meet their other friends in the next chapter. I'm really sorry for not updating for so long. D'X**


End file.
